Hálito de Oro y Plata
by Mansnoozie
Summary: Un pequeño planeta de agua acoge a una perdida y lastimada estrella, un frágil pero indudablemente mágico bebe de oro; mientras que en un lugar muy distante de este, todos los temores del universo se aglomeran en una única y desdichada criatura - (Cuento corto (fluff) de Quicksand/Blacksand).


_Este es un cuento corto sobre un inicio alternativo a la versión oficial de los libros acerca de el nacimiento de Sanderson y Pitch. La primera parte la escribí cuando me regalaron el libro ilustrado de "The Sandman" hace casi un año, y es mi idea sobre el origen de Sandy, por eso encontraran muchas diferencias con la versión oficial, tanto del libro ilustrado como de la novela, que se publico hace muy poco. Espero lo disfruten, es un cuento fluff donde Sandy es una estrella que cae y crece en un mundo de agua, es un bebe, y es criado por sirenas y otras criaturas. Más adelante conocerá a "Pitch"... and... THIS IS (fluff) QUICKSAND/BLACKSAND._

* * *

**"Hálito de Oro"**

* * *

Bañado por una perpetua y brillante luz, existe un mar en otro tiempo, un mar profundo y cristalino que nace desde un perfecto y mágico centro, tan luminoso como su superficie.

Las criaturas que habitan en el son amables, de corazón bondadoso, de dulces palabras y de gran entendimiento; todos los peses coleccionan e imitan colores con pasmosa habilidad, son camaleones que rondan las aguas calcando los reflejos que reciben de la superficie, y así, simulan un errante kaleidoscopio que navega con las corrientes.

Sus aguas son tranquilas, cantan una perpetua nana al ritmo del titilar de todas las estrellas del firmamento, y si ha de existir un sonido perfecto capaz de opacar todas las cosas malas e imperfectas de la creación, esta seria su canción.

Una vez, en un espacio demasiado antiguo para tener nombre callo una estrella en esta pecera de cristal, un astro en llamas que incendio el cielo a su paso con finas estelas de luminaria, un dorado pedazo del universo se hundió en el agua, haciéndole abrirse y cerrarse con un gran estruendo.

Las sirenas de este mundo, que cuidaban de todos los seres de ese océano, (que cantaban para ellos, danzaban para ellos y elevaban plegarias por ellos) no importa lo pequeños o grandes que pudieran ser, sintieron este impacto en todas direcciones, el sabor metálico de una sustancia extraña para ellas, y la tibieza de un fuego desconocido que contagio rápidamente las aguas, las hicieron tomarlos y refugiarse muy cerca del centro del globo, alejados de la superficie y las olas enfurecidas. Los cardúmenes se hicieron cerca de ellas, temerosos de las olas que los golpeaban y agitaban en varias direcciones, pues el mar y sus corrientes se transmutaron.

Todo esto no duro más que un día y una noche, si tomamos como guía el tiempo del planeta Tierra.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, bruñida, refulgente arena floto en la superficie. Como sílice se multiplico en ella y tomo una pequeña fracción de este pequeño y traslucido planeta, formando una extraordinaria isla de oro.

Entonces el mundo, hasta ahora traslucido y unísono, había cambiado.

Con el pasar de los años, una serie de colinas decoraron el paisaje con sinuosas formas, diminutos riscos se elevaron a medida que la arena se apretujaba, atraída hacia un único eje. Dunas de arena resplandeciente se elevaron y encontraron su fin en pequeñas costas, en playas que son lamidas por espuma y marea.

Y en el litoral del este, como si hubiere sido diseñado por una fuerza superior, se elevaba una empinada colina, que se quebraba poco a poco suavemente sobre el mar, en torno a ella una curva de montañas y caminos abiertos la abrazaron.

Con el paso de aun mas y mas años, sucedió que allí un fragmento (que no se desintegro en el impacto de su llegada) o quizás el centro de la fabulosa estrella que había caído en el mar fue descubriéndose, enterrada bajo los residuos de si misma que a su vez parecían tener una conciencia propia, además de la fabulosa facultad de reproducirse cabe mencionar.

El brillo de este objeto atrajo a las criaturas del mar, algunas solo eran capaces de asomar sus cabezas por sobre el agua y admirarlo desde lejos, otras, como las sirenas de cola color carmín, podían alcanzarla a pocos metros, y observarla con asombro junto a las estrellitas de mar que cargaban en sus hombros desnudos… Era un niño.

Un niño dorado, pequeño, un fragmento de un sol distante que había viajado por centurias a través del espacio.

Los niños son criaturas que vienen en múltiples formas y de diferentes maneras (los traiga una blanca cigüeña, un planta desde la tibia tierra… o incluso una nómada estrella), cada uno es un pequeño universo en si mismo, uno complejo que absorberá inevitablemente un poco de todo lo que le rodee, sea bueno o malo. Desde luego, para fortuna de este, su nuevo hogar solo podría ofrecerle desde un principio y para siempre solo cosas tan genuinas y transparentes como el más puro sentimiento.

Las criaturas a su alrededor suspiraron en coro, el infante era sin duda pequeño, y sus manitas minúsculas no dejaban de tantearse entre ellas, parpadeaba pesadamente, como quien despierta de un largo, largo sueño; y supieron entonces que ese pequeño estaba repleto de magia.

Sus manos todo lo tocaban y tomaban con especial dulzura, sus ojos estaban cargados de sabiduría y piedad, de comprensión, y de un ensoñador dorado. El iris de cada uno bailaba como si contuvieren oro fundido, y en sus venas corría la calidez de un sol que todo lo ama, que todo lo recibe. El había "nacido" mucho, muchísimo antes de la Edad de Oro.

Y así, cada día a partir de entonces él escucho la canción de su diáfano mundo, como si desde un principio este lugar existiera esperando por recibirlo. Y con esa preciosa nana, el niño se convirtió en joven, y creció aprendiendo de las estrellas fugaces que rayaban el firmamento de vez en cuando, de las naves tripuladas que se paseaban por cada confín del universo, y de los peces de luz que atravesaban el cosmos, siempre cargados de sabiduría y clemencia como enormes eruditos de voz profunda y simpática.

Este es el hogar de Sanderson.

* * *

**Nota:**_ La segunda sera "Hálito de Plata", y corresponde a la misma linea, solo que del mundo de Pitch Black. Si les ha gustado díganmelo ;/u/;_


End file.
